miraculousladybugfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Ten, koho ráda mám
|díl = "Santanáš" |album = Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Album |délka = 1:09 |zvuk = right|noicon }} " " je píseň z vánočního speciálu, kterou Kouzelná Beruška zpívá o její lásce k Adrienovi a její povinnosti ho ochránit poté, co objeví Adrienovo vánoční přání, které pro něj napsala, poblíž sloupu, kterej zničil Černý kocour svou kočaklizmou. Texty Česky = Beruška: Je jen jediná věc, co všechno dokáže zmést: Je to kočaklizma Kocoura. To přání vánoční, to ztratil Adrien Tá stopa mojí vůni doteďka má. Adrien ten je prýč, Kocour zpátky je, Co taty stalo se, kdo to ví. Je fúra zradných záhad a spekulací Jde po něm superpadouch, můj Adrien je cíl! Fajn je, že tu teď jsem, vím si rady se strachem Je pryč ten, koho ráda mám! Svoje limity znám, můj svět má sto strán Já tě najdu, vždyť ráda tě mám! I když pravdu nezjistíš, na mě spoléhej Jako nikoho ráda tě mám. Kdybys pravdu znal, jak by svět šel dál. Všem tajím, že tě já ráda mám. |-|Anglicky = Beruška: There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring: Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right? And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue It's from my present to Adrien tonight. Adrien disappears and Cat Noir steps in, He must be working to protect him. My only explanation, my speculation, Is that some supervillain is after Adrien! It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear. This boy that I secretly love. And with all of my might, I'll save you tonight! You're the boy that I secretly love. If you never know it's true, I'll be there for you. You're the boy that I secretly love. But what would you do, if you knew what's true? That's why I so secretly love you. |-|Francouzsky = Beruška: Il n'y a qu'un seul pouvoir qui puisse causer tant de dégâts Le Cataclysme de Chat Noir, c'est certain Et cette carte de Noël, elle n'est pas tombée du ciel Mais du cadeau que j'ai fait à Adrien Adrien disparaît, et Chat Noir apparaît Il doit le chercher à le protéger La seule explication, á cette question C'est qu'un supervilain veut s'en prendre à Adrien Il peut compter sur moi J'vais le sortir de là Car c'est lui que j'aime en secret Je ferai tout ce que j'peux pour t'aider de mon mieux Tu es celui que j'aime en secret Même si je dois te le cacher je serai à tes côtés Tu es celui que j'aime en secret Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu savais la vérité? C'est pour ça que je t'aime en secret |-|Španělsky (EU) = Beruška: El poder de Cat Noir, el Cataclysm de Cat Noir Es una fuerza que no tiene igual Una pista ha de ser, este papel de envolver Para el regalo de Adrián el mismo usé Desaparece Adrián y aparece Cat Noir Protegerle es duro de llevar Pero la explicación, mi especulación Es que un malvado va detrás de Adrián Le daré protección, sin reparos ni temor Él es mi secreto amor Yo te voy a salvar, mi poder voy a usar Eres tú mi secreto amor Aunque estés confundido, estaré contigo Eres tú mi secreto amor No imaginas, no, lo que hay en mi corazón Eres tú mi secreto amor |-|Španělsky (LA) = Beruška: Solo hay algo capaz de tanto daño causar Y es el Gataclismo de Cat Noir Y esto que dejó confirma mi temor Es de mi obsequio para Adrien, ya está Adrien se esfumó y Cat Noir llegó Seguro busca su protección Por eso lo que pienso, lo que sospecho Es que un supervillano a Adrien quiere hallar Mi presencia es vital, protegerlo es esencial Él es mi secreto amor Y con todo el poder yo te salvaré Eres tú mi secreto amor Aunque no sepas quién soy, siempre ahí estoy Eres tú mi secreto amor ¿Qué harías al saber la verdad como es? Por eso eres secreto, amor |-|Portugalsky (BR) = Beruška: Essa destruição só tem uma explicação Um cataclismo passou por ali Esse cartão de Natal jogado assim no chão É do meu presente, o que faz aqui? O Adrien sumiu Cat Noir apareceu Quem sabe o que aconteceu? A minha sensação, eu tenho a impressão Que o Adrien foi raptado por um super-vilão Mas agora eu cheguei e o defenderei O meu mais secreto amor E com todo o poder, salvarei você! É o meu mais secreto amor Logo nunca te contei eu te quero também É o meu mais secreto amor Se um dia souber o que deve dizer? É secreto esse meu amor |-|Polsky = Beruška: Taki widok już znam dlatego pewność tę mam Tu był Czarny Kot i jego czar Wskazówkę daje śnieg, mój Adrien tędy biegł Bo po prezencie moim ten został ślad Adrien znika i wtem Kot pojawia się I dla mnie jasne staje się to Tak, widzę to wyraźnie, że tutaj właśnie Zdarzyło się coś złego, złoczyńca porwał go Ale zjawiam się ja, która nie wie co to strach Bo miłość dodaje mi sił Co tam ciemność i chłód, niech stanie się cud Moja miłość dodaje mi sił Ja przeszukam cały świat, jesteś tego wart Moja miłość dodaje mi sił Czy domyślasz się, co powiedzieć ci chcę? Moja miłość to właśnie ty |-|Katalánsky = Beruška: Ni tan sols hi ha un poder que causi tants estralls. El cataclisme del Gat Noir. Segur que les postals no deuen caure del cel. Deu ser un regal que ha fet l'Adrien. L'Adrien desapareix i apareix el Gat Noir. El deu voler protegir. Això només s'explica una mica si un súper malvat es vol ficar amb l'Adrien. Vull que compti amb mi, vull poder-lo salvar. Perquè és el noi que estimo en secret. Faré tot el que pugui, vull que compti amb mi. Ets el noi que m'estimo en secret. Malgrat m'hagi d'amagar seré sempre al teu costat. Ets el noi que m'estimo en secret. Què faries amb mi si sabessis la veritat? Per això t'estimo en secret. Category:Písně